Between Breathes
by Flow-of-Words
Summary: I've watched you, wanted you for so long." Story based off a dream I had of D.Gray-Man after the 103rd episode. Lots of chapters in my head just have to get them out. TykixOC, Rated M for language and sex in later chapters...
1. A Proposition

A Propostion

Chapter One

The ballroom was a swirl of colorful skirts and black coat tails. Waltz music filled the air as Alice entered through the over sized mahogany doors, and searched the crowd for the one she came for. He wasn't hard to find with his unassuming grace and dark wavy hair.

"Tyki Mikk... I've finally found you Noah."

He twitched at the mention of his name even though Alice was on the opposite side of the ballroom. He was dancing with a young blond in powder pink. Every time he looked at his partner her cheeks turned the color of her dress and this amused Alice enough that she decided to not wait to approach until the song ended.

Quickly moving through the crowd, Alice walked towards her find. Her crimson off -the-shoulder dress cost her a fortune but now that she was wearing it the cost didn't seem to matter as much. She could tell all of the guests where of the higher class and to come to a ball in something other than a ball gown would have been unappreciated. The taffeta swished with what seemed anticipation to get to the dancing couple before the song ended.

" Excuse me, Tyki Mikk I presume?"

He and his partner turned in surprise, then the young girl gave Alice such a cold stare she wondered whether it would have been better to wait until after the song. But manners where never something Alice could get down.

" Yes I am Mr. Mikk, may I help you?"

" Please forgive me for the intrusion. My name is Alice Walker, and I was wondering if I could have word with you."

Before she had arrived, Alice hadn't decided whether or not she should give herself a fake name but now it seemed she would need some leverage, for Tyki did not seem all that happy about the intrusion either.

" Alice... Walker you said?"

She nodded her head once in response, knowing what it would mean to him.

"Jessica, forgive my utter rudeness but I must see what Miss. Walker needs. Could you go and get us a drink, perhaps?"

At this the girl glared towards Alice, then down to the floor, and then took one more look at Tyki before promptly turning and swishing off into the crowd.

"I hope I haven't caused you any problems Mr. Mikk, but I do have something important to discuss with you. Your not all that easy to find."

"Well I hate waisting a song, so you may discuss as we dance."

This surprised her somewhat. She almost considered asking that they go and find a more comfortable place to talk but she did not want to press her luck. As they began Alice started to notice things about the Noah that she missed when she first came in. His amber eyes, and somewhat mysterious aura gave her strange feelings. She had to forcefully push all these thoughts back and focus on what she came here to do.

"Thank you, but now I feel even more horrible for taking that girls dancing partner." Alice said as she danced in the Noah's arms.

" Yes she did seem rather unhappy about the intrusion, but to tell you the truth I am more interested in you at the moment Miss. Walker."

Alice saw a glint in Tyki's eye when he said this and she couldn't help but be relieved her idea to say her true name didn't backfire. I can't lose this opportunity, she thought. Her brother needed her help, and she had a feeling she would be able to do it. She could not fail once again.

"You seem so quiet for one who steals dancing partners just to talk to them. Tell me what is it you want?"

"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts. The reason I actually needed to talk to you is because I believe you can help me. I have a proposition for the Earl, and would like to have an audience with him."

She wasn't too sure mentioning the Earl was a good idea but she didn't have much time, and figured Tyki was already curious enough that it wouldn't matter.

"Hmmm, the Earl you say? Well I don't know how much I can help you. Did you not know he is here right now?"

_Wait a second, the Earl was here?_ How could she miss something like that? He must be cloaking himself. Tyki saw the surprise in her face and let out a small laugh.

"Well now I have been seriously offended, you only wanted to talk to me to get to the Earl. I guess it can't be helped, he is a more gentile man than I. Come then I will escort you to him and we can all listen to your proposition."

"Wait, what do you mean by all?"

"Why of course the family is here, we rarely go out alone anymore. You can thank your brother for that I am sure. He has caused us a great deal of trouble."

"I'm sorry Mr. Mikk but my brothers actions are his own, and I am sure he has a good reason for them."

" Yes, yes, I guess we all have reasons. Tell me something before I introduce you to the Earl. Why have I not seen or heard of you before Exorcist?"

"Well I would guess that is because I am not an exorcist of the Black Order, Noah. My own brother doesn't even know I exsist."

"I see... how sad not having family with you. Here we are."

With that the conversation ended, and the one she had been anticipating would begin. Tyki opened a dark very ornate door and ushered Alice in.

" Why Tyki-pet, what have you brought before us? I sense innocence on this girl."

"Dear Earl, let me introduce to you Alice... Walker."

**Authors Note**: This story comes from a dream I had of a continuation of the series after episode 103. Not sure yet how I like this first chapter, I feel I could have done better but lots will be happening in the next chapters so stay tuned! Please read n'review, Ja Ne!


	2. A Secret Revealed

A Secret Revealed

Chapter Two

"Alice Walker you say Tyki-pet? Ha Ha well this is turning into a very pleasant night indeed."

The Earl, along with the other Noah, were all sitting and staring up at their unexpected guest with fervent interest. The smallest one known as Road seemed especially interested.

" Your related to Allen then, yes? Your white hair gives you away." She stated in her mocking voice.

" I am his older sister, but my dear Earl if I may sit? I have a proposition for you, if you would kindly listen."

"Yes, yes, where are my manners. Do sit and let us listen to you. Tyki if you would mind closing the door."

At this Alice became slightly uncomfortable, the music in the background helped her relax. Tyki then closed the door and stayed in his position behind her chair. It was an odd feeling having him behind her like a shadow.

If she remembered right, which she always did, Tyki was the Noah of Pleasure, Road had dreams, and the ever silent Lulubell was the Noah of Lust. She wondered where the others had gotten to. Jasdero and Debito, along with Skinn. Maybe the Earl had them hiding, at this thought Alice couldn't help but look around the spacious room.

"Exorcist, your doing it again. Lost in your thoughts, hmm?"

Tyki came even closer to her chair and slowly pushed his hands through the back of it. He then placed his hands on her shoulders ever so slightly which made her heart skip a beat. _That's right, Tyki can manipulate things. If he didn't want to touch the chair then he could go right through it._ She tried to pull away but her held her fast.

" If you would please release me Mr. Mikk, and I told you I am not an Exorcist."

" Yes, forgive me but I find you rather fascinating at the moment. I guess I couldn't help but have to touch you."

_Couldn't help but touch me? He makes me sound like a puzzle that he must figure out. Well I can't let him in, never. If they found out my true intentions, I might not come out of here alive._

"Tyki-pet let the poor girl go before you frighten her into silence. I am also very interested in what she has to say to me."

Tyki looked up at that, but let go of her shoulders and returned to his place between her chair and the door. It seemed so odd, but her shoulders became much colder after his hands left them. Well she didn't have time to dwell on that.

"Thank you Earl. May I ask something before I begin though?"

"Yes, yes. But depending on your question I might not answer."

"I see, well I was wondering where the other Noah are. You have three others yes?"

At this question it seemed the Earls eyes became slightly crazed. She really couldn't tell though, because of his huge grin that was plastered on his face. _I guess I asked the wrong question. Why must I be so curious?_

"Well Alice Walker, I must tell you that those three others you speak of are currently out-of-order. Your brother and his other Exorcist friends made sure of that. He is quite the annoying young boy, I've come to realize."

"I see, well forgive my intrusion then Earl I did not mean to pry into your personal business."

"Ha, well if we are going to play the questions game let me ask you one, Why are you not with your brother now at the Black Order?"

"The only way I can properly explain this to you Earl, and the rest of the Noah, is if I show you."

_Alright here goes, lets hope this stupid plan works..._ Alice then got up from her chair and closed her eyes. The room suddenly fell silent except from a gasp she heard behind her.

_Yes, Mr. Mikk your assessment was correct. I am more interesting than that young lady you danced with. I am also more alike._

_"_You see Earl? The reason I am not at the Black Order is because they would never except one like me into their midst, they could never accept a Noah."

**A/N**: Not sure how this one went, It's just another foundation chapter for the rest to come. So be patient if you are reading this for the smut, I guess I'm trying to build up the AlicexTyki combo. oh and please review, comments will help me with ideas!! Ja Ne!


	3. Understanding

Understanding

Chapter 3

The room was silent still for what seemed like ages. Alice thought she could almost hear the music from the ballroom trying to get passed the heavy mahogany doors. It was the Earl who finally broke the stillness, without moving his mouth more than a centimeter at a time.

"Ah, haha, well this explains quite a bit my dear."

Suddenly an umbrella came out from behind the Earls chair and bounced over to where Alice was seated.

" Relo, What does this explain Earl? Relo"

" Well, her strange aura of course. When she first entered I felt that she had that cursed innocence with her. But it wasn't normal. It seems she has found a way to combine two exact opposites. You could say it is a double identity living inside her. But which one is at the forefront, I cannot say."

At the phrase double identity Tyki took his rather stunned gaze off the newcomer and turned it to the Earl.

"How can this be possible Earl. You have told us many times that in your experiments on Exorcists in the past have all but failed. That it was a union cursed by God himself."

"Yes, yes I did say that. But obviously this woman has found a way around it. It puzzles me too Tyki-pet."

It was Roads turn to start asking the questions. She was just ecstatic that now she was even one step closer the Allen.

"Can Allen do this also then? I mean since your siblings, does he also posses the Noah's blood?"

Alice turned to her new "sister", "I'm not sure, as far as I know he doesn't. But I guess it could be lying dormant. I didn't turn till I was sixteen."

Roads eyes twinkled with delight and she let out a giggle, hoping it was the later was the case. Suddenly Lulubell stood up and face the Earl, while pointing one of her hands turned whip at Alice.

"Master we know nothing of this Alice Walker, for all we know this is her innocence power and she has been sent by the Black Order. I don't think it would be wise for us to just let her into your family Noah's blood or not."

"Yes, yes, Lulubell. I haven't made a decision yet. I'm still wondering how this is possible. Hmm... well rest assured we will be getting more answers from Alice."

The Earl suddenly stood and slammed his palms on the table. Jolting the umbrella and making Alice jump inwardly.

"However, not tonight. We have been neglecting our dear guests, and this situation is starting to annoy me."

Even as he said that his expression never changed from his regular huge grin. _I'm going to have to learn how to read the Earl a lot better if I even want a chance at this._

At his last words the doors opened wide and the world came floating back in on Vivaldi. Lulubell was the first to leave without another word or glance. When Alice turned back to the Earl she found he was already gone along with that annoying umbrella. Road then came bouncing up to her.

"I hope the Earl decides to keep you Alice. I need a new playmate. Tyki and the irritable cat are no fun anymore."

She giggled once more and stuck her tongue out at Tyki, who just shrugged it off as child's play. With Road gone the enormous room fell silent again. Alice could hear the orchestra changing from Vivaldi to Chopin.

"The Minute Waltz, one of my favorites."

A voice from behind her spoke softly, almost sensually. The tall, lean body of Tyki Mikk followed the direction of his words till he came to sit on the edge of the table before Alice's seat.

"I have to agree with Lulubell you know."

Alice shot him an icy glare with her frosty blue eyes. This only seemed to amuse it's target even more. Instead of being put off he leaned in even closer.

"Well now, there is no need to get offended. Just think about it for a second. We know absolutely nothing about you. Except maybe for the fact that your an absolute beauty."

A smirk spread across his dark features as he said this. Alice couldn't help but feel somewhat happy at that comment. Though she didn't know why. It was not like she was trying to get the mans attention.

"I can't tell you why or how this could happen. All I know is that for days I was in excruciating pain and agony. Besides the Earl would know if I was a fraud."

"Hmm? Well there is also no need to get depressed over it."

He touched his hand to her cheek then slowly slid it under her chin, bringing her lips just fractions from his. What he whispered next though made Alice freeze.

"Even though I agree with Lulubell, I _am_ the Noah of Pleasure, and you seem like the type of woman who could give me all the pleasure I could ever want."

He then moved ever so slightly and closed the gap between there lips. Alice didn't know what to do. Warning bells were going off in her head, but an even bigger feeling was starting to grow as she felt Tyki's warm, soft mouth cover her own.

"Tyki, my dear! I've finally found you."

The young blond stood in the door way and called Alice out of her daze. She sat back and broke the kiss before the girl could get any closer and see just what Tyki dear was up to. Tyki just let out a sigh and stood, the dangerous smirk still on his lips.

"Till we meet again Alice Walker."

"Are you so sure that we will Mr.Mikk"

"Ha, well if I know the Earl, this is too good of a find to let go, and even if he does decide not to keep you, _I_ will."

With that he walked over to meet with his long lost dancing partner. Alice could hear him trying to explain what he was doing for so long in this dark room. Even if she cared she couldn't make it out. _I must keep a close eye on him. He is worse than Lulubell._ Even as she stated this she couldn't help but wonder what might have happened had the pink clad girl not come and interrupted them.

_No, stop._ She shook her head and stood, taffeta rustling around her feet. She then made her way out of the ballroom to go back to her hotel. Thinking very deeply of what tomorrow might bring, she never noticed the pair of dark eyes framed by even darker hair watching her leave.

**A/N:** Well I think I'm getting better at this. It seems that writing at 4 in the morning does me good... hope you like and please review! Chapter 4 has the big sex scene you all have been waiting for! Oh and if you wanna see and amazing pic of Tyki go to my profile. I sadly did not draw it nor do I own it. Ja Ne!


	4. The Noah of Pleasure

**A/N: Well, I'm finally done after having several failed attempts at this chapter. I just had to let it go and type, and I believe it went very well. It is longer but for good reason, this IS the sex chapter, so if you don't like then don't read. Also some language, but please enjoy and review away!! Ja Ne! **

The Noah of Pleasure

Chapter 4

"Well I'm happy to find the Earl knows luxury." Alice stated to herself as she stepped into the marble tub.

When she first entered to room she thought she had to be mistaken. Only until she pulled back the silk curtain hiding the tub did she figure it out. After doing some rummaging through the many cabinets and drawers she found an impressive array of expensive French bath oils. Most of which she couldn't read, so she decided to play by smell and chose a harmless vanilla. _Might as well get the most out of this mission as possible right? _

It was time to just relax. No need to worry about keeping up appearances before the other Noah. Even though she did in fact have Noah's blood, Alice always thought of herself as an Exorcist first. The innocence chose her as a vessel when she was only five, and became part of her just like any other part of her body. For seventeen years she had carried the burden and gift, never once regretting it. As far as she knew she was the only parasitic type that had her innocence residing in her mind, giving her the ability to be telepathic. Though she learned long ago when and where it was appropriate to use such a gift.

A soft knock on the bathroom door awoke Alice from her reveling. _Now who could that be? Really at this hour?_

"Coming, just one second please!" At this Alice quickly grabbed her robe off its silver hook. Another knock came but this time harder as she tied the sash around her slim waist. Alice stopped at the door and opened it a crack to see who the intruder of her bath time might be. Who she saw was the last person she expected, especially in her human form.

"Lulubell can I help you?"

"Well, you could start by letting me in so that we don't have to converse with a door in between us."

Alice was a little taken back at the venom she felt in the cat womans voice and opened the door without another thought. _What the hell could she want at this time of night, especially with me? _Lulubell had kept herself carefully hidden since the day Alice had moved into the Ark. Even at dinner if she would make an appearance it was in her cat form. As soon as Alice closed the door the Noah found a place to sit as far away from the tub as possible.

"Please excuse my interruption at this time Alice." She said without an ounce of sincerity in her voice at all.

"No need to apologize, I was just about to get out anyways."

There was a bit of silence after that. Alice took this time to try and figure out why she would even be here. But all the ideas she came up with didn't make any sense. Unless... no she couldn't have found anything out about Alice.

"You know Alice. I absolutely hate with all my being, Allen Walker."

"I'm sorry? Is this why you came to talk to me? I haven't seen my brother since we were kids and our parents were still alive."

Lulubell didn't seem to be listening and just went on with her little speech. "He can't stay dead. He can't stay out of my Masters plans... Allen Walker is a thorn in my ass. One that I can't get out by myself."

At that she looked up at Alice and smirked. If the cat woman had a tail it would have been flicking back and forth dangerously. Alice wasn't sure what to make of this but her gut told her it wasn't good.

"I'm still wondering what this has to do with me, Lulubell."

" I don't trust you Alice, not one bit. So I came up with an idea, that I already took to the Earl, to prove yourself."

"I don't really care if you trust me or not Lulubell, your opinion doesn't matter to me." Then Alice started getting curious.

"What is this idea that you have, to prove my trustworthiness?"

"Well this is the best part. In order to show the Earl and the rest of the Noah that you are indeed on our side, you must _kill_ Allen Walker."

Alice felt the room get smaller, she had to concentrate on her breathing in order to not lose her cool._ This is insane, they really expect me to kill my own brother? I can't even think of something more evil. Just what have I gotten myself into?_

"My Master doesn't expect an answer till tomorrow night. In the mean time you will stay within the ark, and if you do not agree to our test, then he has graciously given me the right to kill you."

Alice could almost hear Lulubell purr as she spoke of killing her. She was by no means afraid of the woman, she just didn't want this golden opportunity to slip away.

"I see, well I have a lot to think about, so if you would excuse me." Alice stated as she opened the door for the shape-shifter.

"I will be looking forward to your answer. Good night Alice Walker."

The door was slammed behind the cat womans exit. It resounded through the marble bathroom. _I just have to calm down and think. I must find a way to change the Earls mind. Maybe I could kill a different exorcist for him. Like a trade of sorts. No, the Earl hates Allen too much. I can even tell that, whenever his name is even mentioned. So, now what?_

Before Alice could think of another idea, another soft knock was heard. She thought it might be Lulubell coming back to taunt her, so she yelled at the door for her to go away.

"I'm not letting you in you bitch, just leave me alone! I will have your damn answer by tomorrow!"

"Hmm? I'm sorry did I do something wrong?"

That was not Lulubell's voice, it wasn't even a female voice. Which left only one option, Tyki was the one who knocked. _Shit! What the hell does he want? _Alice sighed to herself and opened the door only wide enough to see her second intruder.

"Sorry... Tyki, I thought you were someone else. Can I help you?"

He avoided the question and instead asked his own.

"Who did you think I was? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just fine. Well except for the fact that now my bath water is getting cold."

"Oh so thats what you were about to do in here." Tyki said as he pushed his way through Alice's door barricade. _What the hell is up with people tonight? Am I not allowed to take a bath alone?_

Tyki walked to the tub, then turned around and gave the robe clad woman such a hungry look it made Alice self-conscious. She knew that Tyki was able to not touch something if he didn't want to but now she was wondering if he could also not see something if he didn't want to. The thought made her pull her robe closer, and fold her arms around her chest. That small action put a smirk on Tyki's ashen face. _What is with this guy, seriously? I swear he is just trying to get under my skin for the fun of it._

_"_Alice dear, what is it your thinking? Your going to drive me crazy!"

"I don't see why my private thoughts are any concern of yours anyways, Mr. Mikk."

"Mr. Mikk, hmm? Don't you know, can't you tell?"

"Can't I tell what?" Alice repeated as Tyki advance on her. He didn't stop till they were just centimeters apart.

"I've been watching you, wanting you for so long."

Alice's mind drew a complete blank, but her body seemed to not care as goose bumps began to form on her slender arms. _Oh crap, now I've done it. _The words watching and wanting kept echoing in her mind but not for very long before Tyki closed the gap and pulled her into him. At first he just placed his lips on hers, testing her reaction. When she didn't protest, he then placed his slender hands behind her neck to deepen the kiss.

Alice could only mirror Tyki's movements, her body would not allow anything else. But as she felt his hands slide down from her neck to her waist, Alice's mind woke up.

" No, stop. We... I can't do this," Instead of giving heed to her words Tyki placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face the mirror, and whispered hotly in her ear.

"But look, you are already are doing it. Your skin has changed color, and your eyes are so full of want. Don't lie to me Alice, just allow me to please you."

What was she supposed to say to that. It only made her pulse faster and her body warmer. _Well, what could it hurt? Maybe I could even use this to my advantage. Keep him distracted while I do what I came here to do. _A smile played at her lips as she thought this. Tyki saw this as a sign to proceed.

Turning her back around to face him, he placed another hot kiss on her already love bitten lips. Then without missing a beat he slowly made a line of kisses down her neck and stopped just before her chest. Each kiss setting fire to her ashen skin. Then he removed the last thing in his way of having her.

Alice felt the robe slip off and a new sense of abandon come upon her. It wasn't until she stood before him fully naked that she realized how much she wanted him too. Her hands made quick work of his button down, and got to her true goal, his pants. As he stepped out of them she finally took a serious look at her tempter. His body wasn't exactly built but she could see clearly defined muscle in his arms and chest. But her investigation didn't last too long when Tyki picked her up only to lay her back down onto the floor.

"Now the real fun starts. But first I must see how ready you are." His voice was thick with lust. This made Alice shiver as he slipped down to her core. She suddenly had to gasp when she felt his hot tongue lash out against her sensitive clit.

"Yes your perfect, and something tells me I am not your first."

She had to laugh a bit at that. "Well I am not a child by any means. But please no more talking, it's driving me insane."

This time he did listen and resumed his work on her now even wetter cunt. With Tyki using both his tongue and fingers it didn't take Alice long to moan out a long orgasm. _Oh my god, how long has it been since I've felt this?_Tyki didn't give her time to answer her own question as he slid his hard member all the way inside her.

" Mmm... ahh, Tyki, that's... good yes."

At that he lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder to get better control. He wanted this to last as long as it could. Starting out slow he moved his hips back and forth, but Alice's moans and gasps were just too much to listen too without coming right away.

He bent over her and opened her mouth with his tongue, this only seemed to get her more excited as she could taste traces of herself on his lips.

"Alice, you must calm down or I just might cum right now."

"S.. sorry, I've.. it's just.. you feel so amazing."

"Ahh.. yes so do you, but I'm so close and... I want... to make this last."

Alice had to agree with that, so she just bit down on her fist and let him continue with his assault on her core. She felt him speed up as he came to the very brink of his control, her own orgasm welling up along side his.

"Tyki, I can't stop it.. I, I'm going to cum!"

Tyki only got faster at this and answered her with his own orgasm, his body shaking as he let out a long moan. When he pulled out Alice felt just a little bit colder, but she quickly let that thought go and instead brought her new found lover down to lay beside her. They sat in the afterglow for what seemed like an hour, before Tyki got up to re-heat the bath water.

"You don't have to do that, it's okay for you to leave if you want to."

"Ha, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer you a round two?"

Alice had to giggle as she climbed into the tub with the Noah, thinking of what pleasure she might get to enjoy next.


	5. The Story of Rain

**A/N: Well this chapter is a little darker than the last four. I have to thank the band Evanesence for giving me ideas for this chapter while I listened to them. This one i think came out rather nicely, but I'm kind of all out of ideas for next chap so if you could review... it would really help give me direction. So here is chapter five enjoy! Ja Ne!!**

The Story of Rain

Chapter Five

Alice awoke to the sound of rain taping on her bedroom window. _Wait, rain? Don't tell me it rains in the Ark._ Curiosity overcame sleepiness and Alice got up from her bed to check the weather.

"Ugh, I cant believe it actually rains in here." Alice complained to herself.

Just to erase all doubts she opened the window a crack and pushed her hand through. A wet hand was the only answer she needed. Disappointment and gloom descended upon the white haired Noah. _I hate the rain, it always brings back that night, and her._

* * *

She sat at the window seat holding a small bundle in her arms. Gazing out over the rain soaked fields she hummed and unknown tune. Alice walked up slowly not wanting to wake up the baby and wake her mother from her daydreaming. They rarely got any peace these days, Now that her father was out of a job and spent any money they could scrape together on what mama called "bad water."

It seemed her mother could hear Alice's thoughts and turned her sad gaze to where her daughter stood. Alice hated seeing her mother like this, all swallow and pale. It made her seem older than she was, and made Alice want to cry.

"Alice, dear come here."

"Yes mama."

Alice made her way to the window seat thinking of how small her mother seemed to have become after Allen was born. She never really liked the squirmy little thing. He always cried for food when they were all hungry. Mama always had to be holding him which meant that Alice couldn't sit in her lap anymore. She secretly with wished that Allen would just disappear so things could go back to normal.

When Alice approached her mother's side she was greeted by a frail yet warm hug. How she wished they could just stay together like this, watching the soft rain fall to the earth.

"Did you know Alice, that every raindrop has a story?"

Alice looked up at her mothers sad voice. Even though she was only seven, almost eight, Alice could sometimes tell what her mother was thinking. She called it her secret gift, that only Alice knew about.

"What do you mean mama, what story?"

"Well every raindrop has a beginning, somewhere far away in a place where the clouds are made. Then they travel across the lands watching and seeing all the people below. Depending on what they see decides how they will fall from the sky."

"So then what did this rain see mama?"

At this question the older woman looked out into the gloom. "Strife, Alice. I believe this rain saw strife."

Before Alice could ask what the word strife meant, Allen woke up with a loud, hungry cry.

"Go to your room and play now Alice, I have to try and feed your brother."

"But mama, I'm hungry too."

Alice regretted these words when she saw the tears well up in her mothers sapphire eyes. It was almost as if she could hear her heart break in the silence.

"I know dear one, lets pray your father comes home with supper tonight. If he comes home at all."

"Okay, I will go pray right now."

" That's a good girl, I love you Alice."

A few hours later Alice woke to her stomach grumbling. It seemed not to matter how many times Alice told it she didn't have any food. Sometimes it would hurt so much that it made Alice cry. She would never admit this to her mother knowing what it would do.

Raised voices in the kitchen distracted Alice from her stomach and she went to go see if daddy had come home. It was so confusing to her why her father would come home at different times of the day. Sometimes he would come home all smelly and wobbly. Other days he would have red marks on his neck and face, and smell sickly sweet. It was on those days that mama was the saddest.

Alice got to the kitchen doorway and peeked around the corner. She guessed it was a wobbly day because daddy was sitting on the dirt floor with his head between his knees. Every few seconds he would hiccup and his head would bounce.

"How can you keep doing this Lucas? Seven whole months! Its been seven months since you lost your job. How much longer must you make us wait?"

"Look, I...I'm looking fer a job as we speak Nick' ol. Just give me a li...little more time."

His words were hard to understand especially when he would hiccup. Alice saw her mothers patients snap at that and she didn't know who to feel more sorry for.

"You damned liar! No! No more of this! I've already talked with my sister in London and this next week she is coming down to take the children and I away."

"Mama, no! Mama I don't wanna move."

Alice had sprung from her hiding spot to protest, but now thought better of it when she saw her two parents faces.

"Alice, go back to your room. Your father and I are talking."

Just then Allen woke up with the same hungry cry as always.

"Damn it all! Alice now you've woken up the baby!" She sighed then spoke in a softer tone.

"Please Alice, go tend to your brother. I have to finish talking to your bastard of a father."

Her daddy looked up at the word bastard with such fury and anger in his eyes that Alice left the room without another word.

The yelling resumed when Alice got to her brothers crib. She looked down at the tiny thing and wondered why anyone would care for such a nuisance. He was so loud and smelly.

"Allen, now you have to stop crying. Mommy is yelling at daddy right now and they are not to be disturbed."

She picked up the small bundle like mama had shown her and tried rocking him in her small arms. A clatter back in the kitchen made Alice look up. When another one came along with some more yelling, Alice decided to peek again. What she saw left her stunned. Her mother sat on the dirt floor before her father, holding her face in her hand. She watched as her mother struggled to get back up, then look at her husband with such hate it sent a shiver down Alice's spine.

"How dare you strike me Lucas John Walker!"

"Your my wife, you wench! I can do whatever the fuck I feel like doing to you!"

At this he raised his hand yet again to hit his wife, everything then seemed to move at an excruciatingly slow pace. It was like God wanted her to memorize every small detail. Nicole tried to evade the attack but ended up slipping on a dish that fell to the floor and the blow hit the small woman's shoulder. This then sent her straight down onto the kitchen hearth.

Alice closed her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then she heard a loud sick crack. The moment she re-opened her eyes she regretted it. Her precious mother lay limp over the hearth, from her head dark, red liquid flowed in a steady stream. It pooled around her mothers face which stared blankly at her two children from across the room. Her father collapsed to the ground then crawled over to the limp, blood soaked body that had once been her mother.

She could see him yelling and crying but her ears didn't pick up any sound. It was Allen that awoke her. He placed a chubby hand on her cheek and looked up at her with frosty eyes. It was as if he was saying it was time to leave.

Alice couldn't agree more. She took one last glance at her mother, then turned and ran out into the rainy night with her brother. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew is that she had to get away from her home, that had just become her mama's grave. Her mothers words from earlier echoed in her mind as the rain fell and dripped down Alice's already tear streaked face.

"Strife, Alice. I believe this rain saw strife."

* * *

A loud knock on Alice's door brought her back to the present.

"Ms. Walker, breakfast is served."

"Thank you, I will be down shortly."

Alice quickly wiped the unwanted tears from her cheeks and started looking for something suitable to wear to breakfast. _Mother, I now understand your words. I promise to end the strife you experienced in this world, for you and for Allen. Oh God, how I hate the rain._


	6. The Light Side

**A/N: First off sorry for taking so long to get this up. I had the worst writers block ever. I didn't know where I wanted to go exactly with this chapter but its done now and I have already started on the next one. I hope you like and please review, it helps so much!! Ja Ne!**

The Light Side

Chapter Six

The dining room was dead silent as Alice entered. A collection of different looks followed her to her seat. The most annoying was that of a certain pair that Alice had exchanged words with last night. Lulubell sat as still as a cat before her prey, never blinking an eye as she sat down to her breakfast. The other was that of Tyki, his eyes seemed to burn through her. This of course made her blush slightly to Tyki's amusement.

"Alice, I hope you slept well. You are somewhat late." The Earl announced through overgrown teeth. To anyone else his comment would have sounded perfectly normal, but Alice knew he was somewhat irritated.

"Thank you Earl, I did sleep well, too well I guess. Please forgive my tardiness."

He responded with a nod of his head, and began his fascinating process of eating. Alice always wondered how he did it without actually opening his mouth. Road then glanced sideways at Alice with a look of pure hate.

"Your not going to actually kill Allen, are you?" Alice's fork stopped half way to her mouth. She heard a small snicker from across the table in Tyki's general direction. How she wished she could take that fork in her hand and throw it at his head. Instead she turned to Road with a question of her own.

"How do you know about that?"

"That doesn't matter. Answer my question, are you going to kill him?!" Road had jumped from her chair to the table in front of Alice's plate. She leaned in over Alice and locked her gaze on her face.

"Oh Road, sweety, it's not polite to stand on the breakfast table. This can wait until tonight when Alice gives us her answer. Until then, everyone no more on the subject!"

Road didn't dare disobey the Earl. She jumped back to the floor and left without another word. Alice looked back at her plate with detachment. She was no longer hungry and needed to go think.

"Earl would you please excuse me, I'm feeling under the weather."

Yes, yes, was the last thing she heard before letting herself out of the dining room. An all too familiar knot welled up in her stomach, Alice rushed to the nearest bathroom as she felt the knot move up to her throat. She made it just in time to spill her half eaten breakfast into the toilet. _Shit, God what am I doing here? _Ever since Lulubell had come to talk to her, she felt her resolve quickly fading. Her sense of direction became blurred and she began to question her ability to accomplish her task.

"Arg! Am I really that pathetic?!"

"I don't think your pathetic." A silken voice answered. Tyki then stepped through the door. _Fuck! The last person I need to see right now. Can't he knock? He just has to come at my worst times._

"Your opinion doesn't matter to me, Tyki." Alice let the venom seep into her voice. She really wasn't in the mood to play games right now.

"Well, I can see I'm wanted here. I was just concerned about you Alice."

"Your concern is unwanted as well. Please just let me be. I have a rather important decision to make concerning the life of my brother."

"You have such a wicked tongue Alice. It turns me on." Tyki stepped towards her crumpled form.

Alice then raised a now ashen hand and gave Tyki a dangerous warning.

"Come any closer Tyki and you may never make it out of this bathroom alive.' She raised her head to make her point clear to the Noah.

"I see. Well don't worry I get the message. Just let me leave you with something though before I go." He took her outstretched hand and then did something Alice never imagined. He pulled her into a warm embrace and placed his hand on her head.

"Tyki, I..." He interrupted her statement, and whispered into her ear.

"Alice, I don't know what you have done to me. But I can tell you for sure that my heart has changed somehow after last night. I haven't slept once since then. I can't, you keep appearing in my mind. I guess I just want you to know that my door is always open to you." With that he let her go and disappeared into the floor.

_What was that just now? He almost seemed human for a second. Tyki, who exactly are you? _She had to get out. The house was constricting her mind. So she decided to find a place as far away from anything as possible. As her legs moved on there own, her mind was a blur of thoughts. Some stuck out more than others, like her brothers small form in her arms as she ran through the dark rain. He didn't utter even a sound as the cold and wetness soaked into his blanket. Alice knew that the nearest house was over a mile away. She had to concentrate her mind on counting her steps in order to push out the thoughts of blood. Her mothers blood, spilling onto the kitchen floor.

Lightning and thunder continued to tear up the sky when Alice got to the neighbors door. She quickly switched Allen to her hip so she could hit her fist on the door. A few pounds later the door opened. Light and warmth surrounded the two drenched children.

"Oh dear! What do we have here? Alice, what in God's name are you doing running about in this storm?"

Alice only heard part of the question before she collapsed into darkness. The women who opened the door cried for help, and brought the two inside. They were taken to a back room where hot water and dry blankets awaited them.

"Get Alice onto the bed. I'll take the small one. Make sure she is covered well, we can't call the doctor until the morning. Lets pray she can make it till then. Dear God, what happened to them, that would make them run out into this."

All through the night Alice fitfully slipped in and out of consciousness. Echoes of memories swam before her eyes. Her mothers thin form in front of the window. Her father sitting on the kitchen floor drunk. Allen's cry for food, and the most terrifying, her mothers beautiful face lying in dark blood. Through it all Alice could sometimes see someone watching over her, they would speak but she could never understand them.

Even though it seemed impossible morning came, bright and warm. A strange smell drifted into Alice's bedroom, something that she had not smelt in forever. Cinnamon rolls, the realization woke Alice in a flash. Her stomach spoke for itself, and Alice decided to investigate.

She wandered into the kitchen that was much like hers back home. Her eyes scanned the room for the source of the delicious smell. Unconsciously she skipped over the hearth, her mind not wanting to remember. Steps behind her made Alice turn to see who they belonged to.

"Good Morning darling. I'm glad to see you up and about." A rather plump women greeted Alice with a smile.

" Good Morning, Mrs. Wilkins. I can't tell you how thankful I am that you let us into your home so last night. How is Allen?"

"The babe seems to have caught quite the cold, so the doctor is with him now."

"Allen is sick? Will he be okay? Please tell me he will be alright." Alice crazed eyes searched the older womens face for answers.

" Yes dear I believe he will be fine. But we must pray that nothing worse happens. I must ask what happened last night?"

Alice never heard the question. "Pray? For what, nobody hears you anyways." She whispered and unwanted tears of pain and anger fell from her blue eyes.

Mrs. Wilkins looked at the poor child and could only wonder what had happened to her last night.

"Child, it's times like these that me must pray our hardest. God will hear your heart."

* * *

Alice stopped suddenly before a stone statue. Her legs seemed to have taken her to the gardens. The rain had all but stopped, not that she cared about it anyway. The figure of the Prophet Noah towered over her, creating a cold shadow. Anger came in a rush and Alice decided to take it out on the inanimate object. This only served to bruise her hand. _Why me? Why did you have to pick me you damned Noah? _Alice opened her mind to see if an answer would come. Nothing but unrecognizable whispers came back. The Ark seemed to be full of them.

"Fine! I don't care anyways! Just fuck you then." Her yells echoed across the garden. It annoyed her to the point where she decided her room would serve as a better sanctuary. On the way back she passed by Tyki's door. Her cursed curiosity brought her ear to the door. At first she couldn't hear anything so she opened her mind once more.

An assault of thoughts and pictures came flooding in. She had to take a deep breath to calm them. Then like looking through a scrapbook she picked Tyki Mikk's mind. Most of which she didn't understand, or even wanted to. One caught her attention though, Allen kneeling before what seemed to be a very pleased Tyki. She focused better on the picture and noticed why Allen was kneeling. His whole left arm was gone! Something glowing in Tyki's hand caught her attention, the only thing it could be was innocence.

Alice couldn't bear to watch more and she quickly closed her mind. Tyki's bedroom door came back into view. She collapsed to the floor in front of it. _I guess this is what they call sleeping with the enemy. I have betrayed my brother yet a second time. I'm worse than the Earl! _Tyki's bedroom door opened then, and a very distressed looking Tyki looked down at Alice.

"You have seen it, haven't you? What I did to your brother. I could feel your presence in my mind." Tyki attempted to help the woman to her feet, but Alice just slapped his hand away.

"I'm not going to say anything about what you did, it would be pointless. Innocence is your enemy, Allen is your enemy." Alice's voice was filled with desperation, then a sudden thought flashed through her mind and her blue eyes darkened.

" You were going to use me weren't you... fuck! You were going to try to get to my brother through me. Thats why the Earl let me in so easily. I've been nothing but a tool this whole time." At that realization Alice stood and looked at her accused enemy.

"You read my mind so there is no point in lying. The Earl assigned me the task of getting as close as possible to you. Then when you went to the Black Order for your brother I was to come along." Tyki looked down the hall and noticed the Earls akuma were coming their way.

"Alice come inside. We will be able to talk in privacy. My room isn't monitored."

"You think I am that stupid? No I intend to leave, now." She turned to walk back to her room, but Tyki had a different idea and grabbed her arm.

Before she knew it they were in his dark room and the door was locked with a foreboding click. Alice could see his amber eyes glowing. This only served to anger her more. She had let this man get under her skin and she hated herself for it.

"Unless you want to become a cripple for the rest of your life Tyki, you will let me out now." Alice wasn't lying, her telepathic powers were strong enough to break an enemy's mind, leaving them crippled or in the worst cases totally brain dead.

"Threats will not help you here. I need to tell you something important, and you are not leaving until I say it." He came towards her and Alice started to shake with pure hatred. _Not leaving! I've had enough of his bullshit. _But before she could act he disappeared from her sight and then reappeared behind her. He pinned her arms to her sides and whispered hotly into her ear.

"I think we need to find a more comfortable spot to talk. Like...the bed perhaps." Alice's eyes widened and she started to struggle but to no avail. Tyki's strength was too much for her. She turned her gaze to the bed that Tyki was dragging her to. She could see four ropes tied to the four posts. Each one had open cuffs tied to the opposite ends of them. _What is going on here? He can't seriously be thinking of tying me down, could he? _Tyki practically read her mind and answered her unspoken questions.

" I told you once that I was a gentleman. That is only partially true. Like you Alice I also have two sides of me. I call them my light and dark sides. Before you came to the Ark I had them pretty much under control. But for some reason you managed to get inside and now I don't know what I want, or even what I'm doing. The light side of me keeps saying that I should help you. While my dark side just wants you dead."

_"_Is this your dark side then, your going to tie me up and then kill me?'

_"_No actually right now I am in my light train of thought. Those bindings are just to keep you here while I talk to you, well and I always had fantasies of you being totally helpless while I ravaged your body." A sinister smile played on his lips.

" No, if I was in my dark state, I probably would have ripped your heart from your chest the minute I dragged you into my room."

Silence followed his words. Alice was in a very delicate situation and she wanted to be extremely careful with what she said.

"The night in my bathroom. What were you then, light or dark?" She wasn't quite sure why she cared about that. But she could help but want to know.

"Hmm, I guess you could say I was a little bit of both." He stated and laid the girl onto the bed. A few seconds later Alice was cuffed to the large bed. The ropes at the moment were loose enough to allow movement and Alice calmly folded her arms in defeat.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to listen. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Tyki could only smile at the woman currently in his bed, he leaned over her and stated very clearly, "My light side won, I want to help you."


	7. Defenseless

**A/N: Yea!! I finally finished. I had started this chapter such a long time ago.... :(. Just to tell you this is the last chapter of the story. But dont worry a sequel is soon to follow. It will be set at HQ with all your favorite -Man characters. Well here you are, please read and review. Ja Ne!!**

Defenseless

Chapter Seven

Alice could only stare at the Noah above her. As the words began to register a cynical laugh followed.

"Yeah right, what makes you think I could ever _believe_ such bullshit."

A sigh escaped his lips. He then brought his gaze down to her bodice. He inched his face lower until Alice could feel his breath on her white skin. She unlocked her arms to hold him from going any further. That made the Noah stop for a second, and he looked up at the womans face.

"I see that your not going to be very cooperative. Oh well, more fun for me I guess."

Tyki lifted himself up and off the silky bed. He then moved towards the four posts and tightened the cords that held Alice's limbs. Alice attempted to resist but that only served to tighten the bindings. She became more aggravated when the Noah stopped at the end of the bed and stared at his prize.

" Let me go, now."

" You know I can't do that. You wanted proof right? Go ahead, read my mind."

It was a tempting thought, but truthfully she was scared. Scared that she might like what she found, and if that happened her whole world would change. Instead she just closed her eyes in despair.

"Hmm? No response? Well maybe I'll just have to show you." Tyki stated as he climbed back into the bed. Ever so slowly he crawled up her body making sure to touch all the sensitive spots as he went. When he came to her face he gently placed the faintest of kisses on her lips. This opened Alice's eyes and she couldn't help but sigh at her captor. He took this as defeat and began his assult.

Alice felt his hand slide beneath her neck, the bare hand felt so warm and strong. But she couldn't relax completely. The bindings made her nervous, and as always just a bit curious.

"What do you intend to do with me?" She whispered between hot breaths. Whatever he was doing to her neck was making her blood boil, and her panties wet.

"What a silly question. I'm going to do whatever I want." He said absentmindedly, because at the moment he was untying her bodice. The task became annoying so he decided to just tear he fabric off. The sudden feeling of cold air made her nipples perk. When she tried to look at his handy work her head was forced back down onto a pillow.

"I know how curious you are Alice, but now is not the time for that. Tonight I'm going to make sure you feel more than you see." Out of nowhere a black sash was brought up and tied around her eyes. Shrouded in darkness Alice could only lay helpless before Tyki's advancements. His words echoed in her mind, _I've always had fantasies of you helpless while I ravaged your body._ _Oh god he really wasn't lying._

Her thoughts were halted when a wet and very hot tongue started lapping at her left nipple. Alice gasped and pushed her chest higher begging for more contact. Two hands gently but firmly pushed her back down.

"You must behave my pet. I am the one in control and when I want you to move I will tell you."

"Yes, Tyki. I will behave." What was she saying? Alice never took orders from anyone. Everything about this situation made her feel vulnerable and exposed.

"I think that you should call me master. Yes that defiantly sounds better." A hard tweak on the her wet nipple proved his point.

" Ahh, umm.... yes m-master." Her sensitivity had increased so much over such a small amount of time.

"Good Alice, now I'm going to suck on your other nipple so sit still for your master."

She could only nod her head. Hearing him say what he was going to do to her body was almost too much. His voice was clear, but undeniably seductive. Tyki was rougher with her right one. She could feel his teeth nibble and grazed over the hard nub. If he bit too hard he was quick to lick away the pain. By now her thighs were starting to get wet, she wanted to rub them together to relieve some of the frustration. Maybe if she asked, Tyki would allow her to move.

"Master, I...please, would you let me move my legs. They are all wet."

A heavy groan escaped his lips. He loved how innocent and yet naughty she sounded. Tyki couldn't believe such an amazing woman was bound right before him, just waiting to be devoured.

"Well, if it is getting that bad, then I guess I must help you relieve some of that frustration."

The thought of him down between her legs again brought a shudder up her spine. His tongue had worked wonders on her last time. Before he left to pleasure her elsewhere, Tyki brought himself up on his hands and knees so he could look into his womans eyes. They were glazed over with raw lust. Something he hadn't seen in such a long time. With all of the tasks the Earl had given him he had no time for pleasure. Now the pleasure had come to him, and he would be damned if he let her get away.

Alice was somewhat surprised that he stopped to look at her face. During sex Tyki always seemed driven, trying to get as much pleasure out of the encounter, so when he stopped she couldn't help but be drawn to his glowing amber eyes. They held such mystery it made her hunger for more. This man was hers now, and she would be damned if she let him walk away.

"Master, please you know how much I want it."

"Of course I do my pet, your eyes tell me everything. But first your skirt, it lays in my way." His voice had dropped deeper, more animalistic. Alice could tell his gentleman side was quickly leaving. As he swiftly removed the fabric she could she his skin turning ashen, and the signature marks on his forehead appear. _He really is two different people. One light and one dark, but both I've come to love._

With the clothing fully gone, he slowly spread her still white legs apart. Her gasp at the movement wasn't necessary for Tyki to know how horny the new Noah was. Her pussy glistened, and her clit was fully exposed. That was all the motivation he needed.

Alice couldn't help but cry out when she felt his wicked tongue. No, she wanted to cry out, make him give her more. When he slid in his fingers her cries caught in her throat. How many did he use, two, no three? The number was no matter, Tyki was using his magic on her body. Before she could think another thought, her first orgasm washed over her. She couldn't tell how loud she had become but it was enough to make the Noah clasp a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, my dear Alice. You forget who's house we are in. I don't think the Earl would much appreciate our little scandal." As he spoke he decided to move the sash from her eyes to her mouth, just in case the urge to scream came again.

Again Alice's eyes wavered. It was so hard to just lie there in submission when her human instincts told her to run. Tyki could see the fear come into her eyes. She looked like a cornered cat just waiting for the right time to bolt. Well if there was one man who could cure her of that fear it was Tyki, and that was exactly what he planned on doing.

" Alice please calm down. I'm doing this for you. Don't think, just feel."

At the word feel he began to massage between her thighs again. She started to slowly relax. It was useless to try and fight his advances, he had her in his grasp the first time they met._Don't think, just feel, it's been so long since I let my guard down for anyone. Tyki Mikk what are you?_

The Noah smirked as if he had heard her thoughts. Now that she had totally surrendered, he was ready to really begin. The anticipation had made him harder than ever. He unbuttoned his blouse and let his slacks fall to the floor, Alice groaned through the gag at the sight. Such a tight body could turn the purest saint into a sinner.

"Alice, if it's even possible, I do believe you just got a little wetter. Is there something you want from me?" He teased her in such a beautiful voice.

_Of course I want something! I want you, you bastard... just you. _Tyki crawled back on top of her. His member just brushing the wetness on the way up her silky body. He wanted to hear her say it.

"Tell me what it is you want Alice." He asked pulling the gag out.

She bit her lip in concern, she wasn't as sure as she thought. He became irritated at the hesitation and punished her with a hard pinch on her nipple. The sensation made her whimper.

"But you already..." her words were choked as Tyki grabbed her throat and squeezed.

"I need to hear it!" He brought his lips down to her ear. "Alice, tell me....please." His pleading voice melted her last defenses, and his hand relaxed allowing her to speak clearly.

"Tyki... I, want you. No I need you.... every part of you." She closed her eyes and heard the Noah sigh.

"Then, I'm yours." The words sounded so cliché, but she couldn't deny the truth behind them. Tyki then moved to each of the binds and removed them, planting kisses were the leather had rubbed her white skin red.

"There is no need for these anymore."

Fully free to move, Alice sat up and wrapped her arms around her new lover. She then pulled him back down onto the bed ready to continue where they left off, this time in the way she wanted.

Tyki's deep breaths were such a comfort to Alice. She scooted as close as possible to his warm, naked body. She thought that night would never end, they had to have fucked more than five times. A smile played on her lips at the delicious memories. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt more pleasure and more importantly security. Tyki had taken her heart, and she knew that he would do anything to keep it from breaking.

Now as the morning drew near she had to think of her task. She had never been to the Order's headquarters and the idea of a new adventure was exciting. Plus now she had Tyki with her, things were finally looking up. As she began to drift off to sleep again she couldn't help but think of her brother Allen welcoming her back with open arms.


End file.
